Valve stem oil deflectors are generally secured to the valve stem so as to reciprocate therewith. While such oil deflectors attenuate destructive environmental conditions internally of the valve chamber of an internal combustion engine by eliminating sliding, sealing contact between the deflector and the valve stem, such known oil deflectors have a basic deficiency in that the valve stem and guide are not completely sealed from the ambient conditions within the valve chamber of the engine.
One solution to the aforesaid problem is a valve stem oil seal that is positively mounted on the valve guide as taught in Application Ser. No. 07/044,709 ; filed May 1, 1987 ; for "Fixed Valve Stem Oil Deflector" and assigned to the assignee hereof. However, a problem has arisen in that positive mounting of known valve stem oil seals does not accommodate misalignment between the central axis of the valve stem and the central axis of the valve guide due to manufacturing tolerance error or operating conditions.